Forever, If Ever
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: A set of twelve songfics, in sequential order, based off Jon McLaughlin's album Forever If Ever. Featuring Teddy Lupin and Lily Luna Potter. It follows their story, as seen through Jon's songs.
1. Without You Now

_The ground is right underneath you_

_Let yourself_

_Fall into all that completes you_

_And I will keep my arms like so_

_Forever, if ever you let go_

_If ever you let go._

* * *

_*** forever * if * ever ***_

* * *

**Title: **_Forever, If Ever_

**Characters/Pairings: **Teddy/Lily Luna

**Summary: **A set of twelve songfics, in sequential order, based off Jon McLaughlin's album Forever If Ever.

* * *

_*** forever * if * ever ***_

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Without You Now_

* * *

_these days I leave the lights on  
and the front door open when I sleep  
I wake up with the night before  
lingering between my teeth_

_I answer to no one_  
_you're gone and I am free_

_and I know I can't live without you now_  
_I'm just looking for what we already found_  
_so maybe I'll say I'm sorry_  
_save me from the heartache_  
_I know I can't live without you now_

_I buy the kinds of clothes now_  
_that you always said you did not like_  
_and I've been hanging with this other girl_  
_let's just say she's not your type_

_but it's a lie that I'm living out_  
_and the truth's just sinking in_

_think it over...we could be lovers...again_

Teddy Lupin wakes up alone, for the sixteenth night in a row. He walks down the stairs – he doesn't need to turn the light on because it already was. He sleeps with it on, like he's a little child. Once he's downstairs, he closes his front door.

People say he's gone crazy in the past two weeks. Crazy because he sleeps alone with the front door open and all of the lights on. Crazy because he threw out all the flowers in his house, crazy because he tossed everything red in his house out the door and onto the curb the minute she left.

But every morning he wakes up and remembers what the night before looked like – or rather, felt like. Feeling so empty, without her there. Feeling so empty, and having to have the light on, so that the place wasn't dark. He was alone, but at least he wouldn't have to be alone in the dark.

Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it was a _great _thing. Because, after all, they fought like crazy every day. They would fight like there was no tomorrow. They fought with words and fists and hearts and minds, and they'd wake up bruised and broken and completely in love.

She was gone, and he was free…

He turns on a radio and an old Janis Joplin song came out.

"Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose…"

He turns the radio off right after that.

He isn't about to just sit there and listen to something that will just make him think of her.

Maybe he should call Victoire up.

He knows it's useless. He can't be himself without Lily. He can't be who he's supposed to be. What he's doing with Victoire…it's just looking for something he already had. Something he already had with _Lily._

Maybe he should call _Lily _up. Maybe he should just apologize for the things he said that one night – even though it was _her _fault. It might be easy – he might be able to just say sorry, and it would all go back to normal. And he would have what he had back.

It would save him from piles of heartache in the end – to find Lily again. Because he knows he can't live without her now.

He wears clothes that he knows she wouldn't like now. He wears what Victoire likes – preppy, smart, that kind of thing. Lily always liked the causal rocker look. He doesn't know whether he does it to spite Lily, or to make Victoire happy.

Victoire…he's been hanging around with her a lot lately. Despite the fact that she's Lily's cousin, he knows that Victoire is not the kind of girl Lily would approve of. Maybe it's because she's different that Teddy can tolerate her. Anyone who is like Lily would be way too much to handle. Anyone like Lily would be enough to make him fall to pieces all over again.

It's just a lie though.

Without Lily, everything is a lie.

Maybe…

Maybe…

They could be lovers…

Again.

* * *

_*** forever * if * ever ***_

* * *

**Welcome to my new story! It's gonna be a twelve chapter story based off of ****Jon McLaughlin's album, Forever If Ever. He's my favorite artist ever and I highly recommend his music. It's all incredible. If you listen to his music, I'll give you a cookie and a special mention in the next chapter! ****That was a shameless plug for something that wasn't mine. Wow. O.o Ok, anyways, the next chapter is "A Little Too Hard (And A Little Too Fast****)".**

**Love always,**

**Lily**


	2. A Little Too Hard And A Little Too Fast

_The ground is right underneath you_

_Let yourself_

_Fall into all that completes you_

_And I will keep my arms like so_

_Forever, if ever you let go_

_If ever you let go._

* * *

**Title: **_Forever, If Ever_

**Characters/Pairings: **Teddy/Lily Luna

**Summary: **A set of twelve songfics, in sequential order, based off Jon McLaughlin's album Forever If Ever.

**Chapter Two: **_A Little Too Hard (And A Little Too Fast)_

* * *

He sighs as he walks through his front door. Teddy Lupin is exhausted, and the entire Potter-Weasley clan is coming over to his house tonight.

That means Lily's coming.

He doesn't know if he can take it.

He tries to take his mind off of the fact that Lily is coming over – and not as his girlfriend. He sweeps his floor and buys everything he needs. But it doesn't work. Nothing works – nothing has ever worked. He hasn't seen her since they fell apart.

He dresses simply – putting on a white v-neck t-shirt, his better pair of jeans.

_Wonder how Vicky's gonna do her hair, _he thinks absentmindedly, not really caring. He used to wonder how Lily would do her hair.

He starts to lose it – but then everyone starts showing up.

It's the Percy Weasleys first – Percy, Audrey, all of their kids – who really aren't that little anymore. Then it's the Bill Weasleys – Bill, Fleur, Dominique, Louis, _Victoire…_

_She looks great_, Teddy thinks – although he never says beautiful. Only Lily has ever deserved the word beautiful…

_Crap,_ Teddy thinks, _I wore this shirt last time I saw Lily…_

He should be thinking about Victoire, not Lily.

He almost feels like he's still with Lily – but time goes by so fast…

Life moves a little too fast sometimes.

Everyone's here now.

Lily's here now.

And she doesn't meet his eyes, doesn't give him a glance, just goes to find Hugo – the one cousin who understands her.

To think that when he remembered their glory days – the good old days – he thought that those days would suddenly come back, that the fact that they were just in the same room would bring them back together.

_Idiot_, he thinks.

Although it was nice to see her again. It was nice to see her again – he misses her so much.

Why did their summer have to end? Why did they have to lose their precious summer romance? What changed to make everything fall apart?

_Stupid family reunions,_ he thinks as Grandmother Weasley – as they all call her – pulls out every scrapbook, ever.

And there it is. The scrapbook of that crucial summer, the summer you and Lily were together. Victoire's brows furrow and you try to avoid looking at the pictures, but it's like looking at a car crash – it's terrible and it hurts you to see it, but you can't look away.

_What were we thinking? _he thinks, shaking his head at his younger self – he had light streaks in his hair back then.

Lily's leaning against the door, glancing at the pictures, trying to act like she isn't looking – like she doesn't care.

There's one picture of Lily where she's leaning against his piano – you took tons of pictures of her in all sorts of poses, because you just liked taking pictures of her. There's Lily, glancing at you over a canvas she was painting. There's Lily, wearing that hat you bought her. Lily sitting on the couch, Lily about to blow into a pinwheel to make it spin, Lily laying down in the road, Lily smiling and laughing with her hair blowing in the wind.

And there's all the pictures took of Teddy – Teddy playing piano, Teddy playing guitar, Teddy asleep, Teddy hugging her dog that she got rid of after they broke up, Teddy fixing that Muggle car she insisted on having.

And he thinks that they look so stupid…except for her. She's just as perfect as she always was.

Everything's changed since then. Everything's different.

And maybe life moves by just a little too fast.

* * *

**So what did you think of that one? I really liked it, myself. And for your pleasure, I made the pictures from the scrapbook into collages on photobucket. Find me - my username is Lily-In-Lace. :D :D Here the actual lyrics to the song - at the bottom now so you don't have to scroll through them all. XD**

_everyone's coming over tonight  
I swept the floor and bought some ice  
and I'm picking out something to wear  
as I try to guess the way she'll do her hair_

_I'm blowing up they're showing up fast_  
_I realize I wore this shirt last time I saw you_  
_man life moves..._

_a little too hard and a little too fast_  
_we keep talking 'bout good ol' days_  
_like they're gonna come back_  
_yeah it's nice to see you again_  
_why do the summers have to end?_

_let the reminiscing begin_  
_pull out old pictures, man what where we thinking?_  
_like my bleached hair with that old shirt_  
_we look so stupid, well, except for her_  
_and even though everything has changed_  
_time is only half to blame_  
_and tonight it's true_  
_man, life moves_

**It's an amazing song, you should look it up. Special Mentions to Couture Girl and Yellowtail555! :D Next chapter is Summer Is Over. **

******Love always,**

**Lily  
**


End file.
